Rose
Rose, who changed her name to Zero after obtaining the power of song, is the main protagonist of [[wikipedia:Drakengard_3|''Drakengard 3]]. She makes her debut in [[Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People|''Eden and the Forgotten People]]. Canon Zero makes her first appearance in Drakengard 3, which actually takes place before Drakengard & Drakengard 2. Her main goal is to kill off her Intoner sisters and "be the last Intoner" in the world. As this is from the Drakengard series, Zero appears in the four different timelines of the game, and for her appearance in Eden and the Forgotten People, this incarnation of Zero stems from Route C. That particular Route is where she fails on her goal on killing her sisters, and thus her world falls into an apocalypse. In other words, this is an incarnation of Zero from a bad ending of her world. Pre-Convergence As mentioned above, Rose, known as Zero around this point of time, was just going through a bad end of Drakengard 3, before she would somehow make her way to the forest, beginning her involvement in the event. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People She had fairly minimal involvement within the active plot, her interactions mostly limited to her ally, and later, love interest, X. In one of the rounds, she and X had adopted a Pokemon of their own, briefly encountering Vanilla Ice and Diego Brando along the way. She was voted for suspicion of being a Traitor, but it was revealed that this was not the case. Curse of the Flower In spite of leaving with X, Rose was unable to be truly happy, as she knew the parasite she hosted would eventually kill him and his world. Even though X tried to convince her to stay so he could save her from this parasite and her past, Rose returned to her world, readying to quietly waste away. However, the real Accord suddenly appeared, stabbing Rose with a Dragonbone rapier crafted from the corpse of Mikhail, the only dragon who could have killed her. Accord then removed the parasite, which killed her as she tried to leave. Rose died alone and in tears, her last thoughts being of X and her old friends and how she truly didn't want to die, after all. Epilogue Eden and the Forgotten People With the Murder Tale coming to a close, she intended to return to the world of X and Zero. Before long, an acquaintance of Rose's by the name of Accord would appear and give Rose the choice to either go with X, remain in the base to fight against the mysterious Reaper threat, or return to a timeline where all she had known from her old world was still alive and well. X gives Rose the free choice to choose whatever she wanted, and in spite of that, Rose would ultimately kill Accord, apparently revealed to be a fake, and choosing to go with X. Once that had settled, the two of them, along with Zero, would return to their home world peacefully. Rose would briefly reflect on her past life, how the best way to honor her fallen comrades would be to not taint their names with a fake reality, and decide that she would start a new life with X, abandoning the name "Zero" and officially adopting the name "Rose" once again. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X Mega Man X] - The primary protagonist of the [[wikipedia:Mega_Man_X|'Mega Man X']] series who also made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_Tale_II:_Eden_and_the_Forgotten_People Eden and the Forgotten People]. They began their relationship as rivals and later, allies, after dueling each other in a tournament that took place early on in the Murder Tale. Their love for each other would be professed near the end. Trivia * Due to her sharing a name with the character Zero, who also appeared in Eden and the Forgotten People, she was referred to as "Rose" during the events of the Tale, though amusingly enough, the name "Rose" could also be used to refer to another Eden and the Forgotten People participant, Rose Tyler, who was also known as Bad Wolf. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Survivors